


The Beauty Of Fucked Up Friends

by CherryJeon, PrinceGalaxii



Category: Original Work - The Beauty Of Fucked Up Friends
Genre: Original Characters - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryJeon/pseuds/CherryJeon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceGalaxii/pseuds/PrinceGalaxii
Summary: This story is about five friends and their crazy adventures. They fight, laugh, and cry together, They're the closest of friends.[Warning: There is some 'language' in this, If you don't like this kind of 'Language' I suggest you don't read this book.]There are also other thing's in this book, such as, slender, FNaF, etc.Original Characters belong to....ThemselvesOther characters belong to Me or My friend 'JoonsGarbage'I hope you enjoy.





	1. Information

First thing's first, Every characters information.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Tatiana   
Nickname(s): Tat, Tati  
Age: 17  
Sex: Female  
Weight: 140 pounds  
Height: 5'7  
Status: In a relationship  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Spouse: Elizabeth  
School: Edgewood High  
Friends: Maddie, Rosy, Nash  
Accessories: Snake bites [A piercing], Horizontal D-ring on her right eyebrow [A piercing], Gold heart earrings [Gift from Elizabeth], a finger printed necklace [Grandmothers fingerprint], And a blue heart necklace [Gift from Elizabeth]  
Hair style: Cut short and straight  
Original hair color: Brown/Brunette  
Current hair color: Dark blue  
Eye color: Multiple [They change colors.]  
Skin color: Tan  
Favorite color(s): Galaxy.  
Other: Tatiana is the type of person to not care for many things, Unless its about the people she cares about. She loves and protects Elizabeth from bullies. She's basically the man of the house due to her fathers death. She's an anime nerd, just like Maddie and Rosy. She works at Gamestop, Since she's a gamer. Tatiana will do anything to protect the people she loves and cares for.  
"I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!" -Tatiana  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Elizabeth  
Nickname(s): Shrimp   
Age: 17  
Sex: Female  
Weight: 90 pounds  
Height: 4'6  
Status: In a relationship  
Sexuality: Gay/Lesbian  
Spouse: Tatiana   
School: Edgewood high  
Friends: Maddie, Nash  
Accessories: Black glasses, Red diamond shaped earrings [Gift from Tati], An aquamarine necklace [Her birthstone], And purple heart shaped ring [Gift from Tati]  
Hair style: Long, straight, Usually let out  
Hair color: Black with light brown ends  
Eye color: Brown  
Skin color: Tan  
Favorite color(s): Purple  
Other: Elizabeth is the bitchy type around the others but sweet with Tati. She works at Starbucks and gets visited by her girlfriend daily. She likes to tease Brallan all of the time. Elizabeth may look innocent 'cause of her size but trust me, she's not.  
"Stop being a bitch Brallan!" -Shrimp  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Madison   
Nickname(s): Mads, Maddie  
Age: 17  
Sex: Female  
Weight: 130 pounds  
Height: 5'6  
Status: In a relationship  
Sexuality: Straight  
Spouse: Nash  
School: Edgewood high  
Friends: Tatiana, Elizabeth  
Accessories: Black Glasses, A best friend ring [From Tati], A heart necklace [From Nash], Rose earrings,   
Hair style: Long, Straight, Usually Out  
Hair color: Brown  
Eye color: Dark brown  
Skin color: Not too pale  
Favorite color(s): Purple  
Other: Maddie is pretty chill but can be....Crazy. She's BEST friends with Tati. She works at Sephora. She LOVES scary junk. She likes to tease Brallan. She usually wears casual clothes.  
"Us, weird? Bitch please, We're limited edition" -Mads  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Nash  
Nickname(s): Nashie   
Age: 17  
Sex: Male  
Weight: 150 pounds  
Height: 5'9  
Status: In a relationship  
Sexuality: Straight  
Spouse: Maddie  
School: Edgewood High  
Friends: Tatiana, Elizabeth  
Accessories: He wears a relationship ring [From Maddie], a heart shaped necklace charm that has Maddie's picture in it  
Hair style: Mid-length, Straight  
Hair color: Blonde  
Eye color: Green  
Skin color: Not too pale but not too tan  
Favorite color(s): Yellow  
Other: Nash is the adorable idiot in the group but he can be the peacekeeper. He likes to tease Maddie but becomes over protective over her. He's cocky.He likes to spoil Maddie. Maddie is usually the dominant one in their relationship but he becomes dominant when he wants to. Him and Maddie have each other as their phone backgrounds. He works at Hot Topic. He hangs out with Maddie, and Tati most of the time. He likes to mess with Tati's piercings and tease Brallan.  
"Just who do you think you are...?" -The adorable idiot, Nash  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Rosy  
Nickname(s): ???  
Age: 17  
Sex: Female  
Weight: 120 pounds  
Height: 5'5  
Status: In a relationship  
Sexuality: Gay/Lesbian  
Spouse: Sasha  
School: Edgewood high  
Friends: Tatiana, Brallan  
Accessories: Black glasses, A nostril piercing, black star shaped earrings  
Hair style: Short, Straight  
Original hair color: black  
Eye color: brown  
Skin color: pale  
Favorite color(s): Rainbow   
Other: Rosy can be pretty quiet from time to time, but she can be loud too. She hangs out with Tati most of the time. She's more calm than the others. she works at hot topic with Nash.  
" I may act calm but on the inside, I'm insane. " -Rosy  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Brallan  
Nickname(s): Chubby, Blue boy   
Age: 17  
Sex: Male  
Weight: 160 pounds   
Height: 4'9  
Status: Single  
Sexuality: Straight  
Spouse: No one  
School: Edgewood high  
Friends: Rosy, Tati  
Accessories: Black glasses, One emerald earring on his left ear  
Hair style: Really Short, Straight   
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Brown  
Skin color: Pale  
Favorite color(s): Blue  
Other: Brallan is that nerdy, scardey cat in the group. He fights with Elizabeth most of the time. He's close to Tati cause he thinks she 'Understands' him. He has anger problems. He's hated by everyone except for one person in the group. He ALWAYS wears blue. He's toxic.  
"I'll fucking (Try to) tackle you, Nash" - Blue boy  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Fuck School.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie And Tatiana Decide To Do Something To Avoid 'Things'.

The sun shining, shining into a window. The shine on Tatiana's sleeping face. Her eyes slowly opened. She groaned, grabbed her phone and checked the time. Still laying down, she said "Oh, 7:00,  I woke up early, for once," She sat up from her bed, sitting on the side of it. Tatiana felt something rub against her leg, she looked down and saw her pet cat. "What's good my beautiful baby boy?" she smiled and pet the cat, it purred in response.  
Tatiana finally stood up from her bed and walked to her dresser. She was currently wearing a black sports bra and black baggy pajama pants. Looking through the drawers, she found a black tank top and ripped blue jeans. "Fuck it. if they say some shit to me about my clothing, I won't even listen," She shrugged and put the clothes on...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once Tati finished getting her stuff together, she walked downstairs. She set her stuff on her couch and walked to the kitchen. "Should I make something or just buy something..." She questioned. "Good morning mo-! Oh it's you," Tatiana's younger sister, Amaya said, sounding disappointed and angry that Tati was there instead of their mother. "Good fucking morning to you too, asshat," Tati snapped back. Amaya gasped "OOOOOH! I'm telling mom you're cursing again" Tati smiled and stared into her sister's eyes "Fuck." She taunted her. Tati then walked away "Go ahead and tell her, she doesn't give a shit anymore, She never gives a shit about anything anymore..."  
About ten minutes later, Tati received a text from someone (M - Maddie, T - Tati, E - Elizabeth, N - Nash, R - Rosy, B - Brallan)   
T: Aye, Guys, You close to my house yet?  
M: Me and Shrimpy are almost there.  
N: Less than Ten minutes away!  
R: Me and Nash will be there soon.  
Brallan is typing...  
B: I'd rather ride the bus to school.  
T: You're choice, Chubby.  
It was about 7:19 When the others showed up. The five of them sitting on Tati's couch. "Where's Sasha, Rosy?" Tati wondered. "She got her period and her cramps are real so I told her to stay home and chill" Rosy shrugged. Maddie checked her phone and groaned "Time to head to prison..." She started slouching on the couch. Tati opened her phone and started texting Maddie on a private chat room.  
T: You know we could just skip ya know? It's Friday anyways.  
Maddie looked at her phone as she got the message, She replied instantly with:  
M - Hell yeah! also thank fuck it's Friday I cannot deal with Audrey and her bitchy gang today.  
(I don't recommend skipping. seriously.)  
"Alrighty, let's get going." Elizabeth said, standing up and stretching. it was about 7:23 When the five got into Tati's car. "Wanna skip today guys?" Maddie said, Looking back at the others since she was sitting in the passengers seat next to Tati. "Yeah!" Nash said rather loudly. "Alright. Lets go get some food first. I'm hungry as fuck." Tati groaned as she drove towards a gas station.  
The five walked into the gas station. Maddie and Nash headed down to a snack isle, Rosy went towards the refrigerators to grab drinks, Elizabeth went with Tati to towards the cashier counter. The cashier was a woman, she greeted Tati "How ya doin' today, sweetie?" Her voice having a southern accent "Doing fine Mary, Just gonna go for a little road trip today" Tati smirked and rested her forearm on the counter.   
After She paid for gas for her car, Maddie and the others went to the counter and paid for the snacks and things they wanted. Rosy bought a large bottle, probably alcohol, she hid it from the others though.   
The fived got back into the car, Maddie received a text from someone   
B - Where the hell are you guys?! It's already 8:00! Classes already started!  
Maddie is typing...  
M - Imma say this now  
Maddie is typing..  
M - No one gives a shit about your ass. Your attitude is complete shit and you in general are just a dick. You're still lucky Tati gives you more than 3 chances cause she's nice like that. But remember this dipshit, If you try ANYTHING with her, I'll fucking throw you into the ocean, pull you out, then burn you. You'll be country fried chicken, don't try me and Never private message me again.  
Maddie has disconnected from Brallan  
Maddie shut her phone off completely and shoved it into her pocket. "Fuckin' asshole is lucky." She mumbled as she looked over to Tati, seeing her bored face and blue hair flowing cause of the open window. "She's too nice, I swear." She mumbled once more and fell asleep to the car's motion.


	3. Emotions Absolutely Suck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Everyone Arrives At The Beach, Later On When The Sun Sets, An Emotional Moment Happens That Has Been Wanting To Be Avoided.

"So, Where we headed?" Tati relaxed in the drivers seat. "The beach." Rosy suggested, falling asleep. "That'll take like 3 hours, but we got time." Tati shrugged and started driving in the direction towards the beach.  
An hour later, it was 9:42 AM, Tati was the only one awake in the car since she had to drive. She got a text from someone. Tati checked her phone once she stopped at a stop light.   
Mom: Your school told me you aren't there today. Why is that?  
T: I didn't want to go today. Why do you care anyways? You barely care about anything anymore since HE left us. I've had to take care of Zuli (Sister's nickname) and myself for the past week while you don't do shit but lay in that bed all day!  
Mom: You sound like you're father when you were younger. Tatiana you do not know how hard your father's death is weighing on me. I haven't left the house because there is no point in going out there.  
T: Call me.  
She waited for her mother to call her. Her phone started ringing.  
"Hey Ma." She sighed "What did you want to talk about Tat?" Her mother questioned, her voice sounding hoarse. "Listen, I know him leaving is taking a toll on you but you can't just forget about your children. That isn't right" She said, sounding pissed off but she kept calm.  
What Tati didn't know was that Maddie and Elizabeth were awake. They heard the whole conversation. Elizabeth re-adjusted her glasses and sat up quietly, since she was laying down in the car. Maddie rolled over, trying to look asleep still. She kept her eyes closed but her ears open.   
"I am not going back to that fucking house! don't expect me to be there, I don't want to be in a place where i'm not allowed to be myself. You want me to put on this fake ass smile and act like i'm happy. Well guess what mom! i'm not happy what so ever. I haven't been happy for years. I know your remember when I told you of my depression when I was twelve but you didn't care. neither did..... Dad.." Tati's voice cracked saying 'dad'.  
"Just... Please be home before midnight... see you later, hopefully... I love you.." Her mother hung up.  
Tati took a deep breath. "You okay Tati?" Maddie finally said something. She flinched "Oh. Yes and no. But i'll feel better soon." She sighed, gripping the wheel. "You know, we don't have to go, Babe. we could go somewhere else if you want." Elizabeth said, Leaning on the arm rest in between Maddie and Tati. "Nah, The beach is one of my favorite places to go to anyways." She put on a tiny smile, it was a fake smile. Maddie could easily tell but she didn't say anything about it.  
Two hours later, everyone was awake and they arrived at the beach. "Hell yeah! we're finally here!" Maddie stretched, her legs making a cracking sound. "That car was so uncomfortable..." Nash rubbed his neck, walking next to Maddie. "Well you're the biggest out of all of us and Tati's car isn't that big," Maddie shrugged. Rosy was walking next to Tati and Elizabeth, on Tati's other side.  
Rosy sat on the sand, staring into the light blue sky. She looked bored but that's how she normally looked. Tati stared into the beautiful blue ocean in front of her. The wind making her hair flow in it. Elizabeth took her shoes off and walked on the soft sand. Maddie and Nash were playing, She tackled Nash and he was trying to get her off.   
"I fucking love this place. Especially if nobody's here." Tati sighed once more. She turned around to see all her friends either relaxed or playing with one another. She smiled. It was a real smile this time. "Maddie got what she wanted. Our group back together. Except Brallan became an ass and Tavio is just Tavio."  
She looked down at the ground. "Tavio just... changed once Maddie started dating Nash. He became... Jealous and angry.."  
                                                                             ~Flashback~  
Tavio was sitting against a tree, on his phone, sitting next to Tati. Just relaxing. Just then Maddie walked up to the two with Nash walking next to her.   
"Yo Asian! Tati!" Maddie yelled towards Tavio. 'Asian' was Tavio's nickname since his eyes looked so small. The two stood up "I'm not Asian! I'm Hawaiian!" "Hawaiian My ass" Tati laughed. "Anyways. This is my new boyfriend, Nash." She rolled her eyes as she held Nash's wrist. Tavio stood there. About three minutes later, He finally said something "Oh." Was all the could slip out of his lips.  
Tati put her arm around 'Asian' "Someone jealous?" She whispered and smirked.  
"Fuck off Tati!" Asian pushed her away, making her fall onto the ground. Tati gasped once he pushed her and when she hit the ground. "The fuck is your problem dude?" She said angrily. "Yeah, What's your deal?" Maddie questioned. Nash stood there, being the cinnamon roll he is, he was just staring at other things like a butterfly.  
"Nothing! I don't what YOUR deal is." Asian looked at Tati and he crossed his arms. "You motherfucker. I'll fucking kick your ass!" Tati punched Him, Making him stumble back a bit. "You know what, I don't fucking need this." Tati walked away, Pissed off. Maddie, Nash and Tavio watched the blue head walk off. "What the hell Asian!" Maddie yelled. He said nothing and walked off also. With an angry yet emotionless look on his face.  
"Lets go catch up with Tati" Nash said as they started chasing after her.  
                                                                      ~End of Flashback~  
"Fuckin' Asshole is lucky I didn't murder his ass." She rolled her eyes.  
She walked over to Rosy, sitting down next to her. "What's up" Rosy said plainly. "Nothin'. Just decided to sit down," She shrugged.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hours passed. It was 8:28 Pm. It was dark, the only light was the moon and the stars. And Nobody thought about going back home.  
Tati and Maddie were sitting on a mountain of big rocks, Tati sitting crisscrossed and Maddie sitting with her legs straight out. Maddie leaning back with her hands holding her up, She was staring at the starry sky. Tati was looking towards the ocean. "Hey.. Tati," Maddie said quietly. Tati looked at Her "Yeah?"  
Maddie sighed "I heard that conversation between you and your mom.. Are.. You okay?" She sounded concerned. Tati looked away from her. Maddie waited a minute for a response. She heard Tati's voice crack "No, I'm really not.." She turned back and Maddie saw the tears falling.  
Maddie changed her sitting position and sat crisscrossed as well. "Hey. Quit crying You blue idiot" She pulled Tati into her arms. "I can't Maddie. I just can't.. Dealing with all this shit.." Her voice cracked one again. "I fucking hate it!" She sobbed into Maddie's shoulder. "Hey.. It's.. Gonna be alright.." She rubbed her back. Maddie paused for a second. "The fuck am I saying? I deal with terrible shit I can't fix either. I... I shouldn't be saying shit..." She felt tears flood into her eyes, They fell onto Tati's blue head.  
The two cried and sobbed for a good 10 minutes until they started to speak again. "We... We can't do shit about our fucked up lives.." Tati hiccupped, more tears falling like water flowing from a broken dam. You can't stop it. Maddie stayed silent for a bit. "I'm... I'm surprised neither of us kermitted (Like the frog.) suicide yet.." She let out a breathless laugh, try to lighten the mood.  
Tati smiled. "You're such billshit (An inside joke me and her made due to autocorrect.) mads" The two laughed through while their tears fell. It was a cycle of Sobbing and Laughing.  
Once that cycle ended, The two girls were just cuddling. More like Tati was cuddling Maddie. Tati was sitting crisscrossed once again and Maddie was sitting in the circle in between Tati's legs. Maddie was resting her head on Tati's head, Letting the wind make her pony tail flow in it.  
The moon's light shining upon them.  
"Maddie,"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"Love you too.."


	4. Taco Bell, Bitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Everyone Returns Home From The Beach, Some Other Things Happen.

It was the next day, Saturday. Tati and Maddie woke up on the rocks they were sitting on last night. "Oh Christ..." Maddie groaned "The fuck happened..." She looked over at Tati, who was scratching her head. "Hm... What?" Her body swayed back and forth. "I.. Um. I think we drank a little last night...?" She laid back down on her backside. "Damn it Tati. You're still drunk," Maddie rolled her eyes. Tati started giggling like a child. "Maddie's so maaaaaad" She giggled more. Maddie did get mad, she usually got mad easily. "You are SO fucking lucky cause one: You're obviously intoxicated and two: I know you will throw me across the room." She growled. "Anyways. Get your ass up, we're gonna find the others." Maddie stood up. Tati did also. Maddie put one of Tati's arms around her and started to carry her and herself down the steep, rocky hill.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once the two were at the bottom of the rocks, Maddie dropped Tati onto the sandy ground and looked around for the others. "Nash! Elizabeth! Rosy! Where are you fuckers!" She yelled out as she walked around the perimeter of the beach.   
It was about twenty minutes later, Tati was laying on her front side, she groaned and pushed her body up from the sandy ground. "What... The fuck? Why the hell am I in the sand?" She said as she stood up and wiped sand off of herself. "Where's Maddie? Damn it." She started walking around, looking for her friend.   
Sooner or later Maddie found Elizabeth and Rosy asleep on two beach blankets. "Aye fuckers. Wake the fuck up," She shook Rosy "Ugh... What is it Mads." Rosy rolled over. She wasn't wearing her glasses luckily so they wouldn't break. "We're still at the beach. We never went home. We're in big ass trouble when we get back home," Maddie sighed.  
"Alright. I'm up." Rosy said as she reached over for her glasses and put them on. "Shrimp. Get up." Rosy pushed Elizabeth, rolling her onto her back. Elizabeth sat up, Silently. She rolled her eyes and stuck her glasses on. "No. I didn't get drunk," She stretched. "Welp. Lets go find Nash." Maddie waved her hand for the two to follow her. They did.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nash moaned and groaned. Rolling his body around many times cause of his uncomfortable positions. He kept switching and switching positions until he was splashed with water. "W-WHAT THE?!" He jumped up. "Awe, come on... Now my clothes are wet!" He cried.  
"Nashie! Hey!" Maddie ran towards Him, Tackling him in the process. They both fell into the water. The two jumped back up cause of the cold, icy feeling of the water touching their skin.   
"Alright! Now we just need to get Tati and-" "Shrimpy!" Tati yelled as she ran over and picked Elizabeth up into a hug. "Hey Tati," She smiled and hugged back. "I missed you so much! I'm sorry I went off with Maddie!" She nuzzled into Elizabeth's Neck. "There she is." Maddie laughed a bit.   
Later on the five of them went back to Tati's car, Tati sitting in the drivers seat.  
Everyone sat in the same places they were the day before. "So. Back home?" Maddie asked. "Hm, Lets go get some food first, I'm starving." Tati stuck her car keys into the car, started it, then started to leave the beach.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was around 12:32 when Tati finally arrived on the street everyone lived on. Yes, they live on the same street.   
Tati stopped at her house and said "Hold on, gotta tell mother that I'm okay," She opened the car door and got out. She patted her pockets to check where her house key was, she grabbed it out of her right front pocket.   
She ran up her house's steps and unlocked the front door. "Mom? I'm home," she slowly opened the door. The living room was dark and she saw her two dogs who were asleep, now awake wagging their tails and jumping on Tati's legs.   
"Guys, down, now." She commanded, the dogs stopped. She started walking into the house, headed towards her mothers room.  
"Hey, ma? You in here?" She peeked around the corner of the door. "Where have you been?! You had me worried sick! You could've been hurt - or worse!" Her mother yelled and grabbed Tati by her shirt. "Holy shit, mom! I'm fine, see! You're flipping your shit for no reason!" Tati felt startled by the yelling she received. Her mother was heated, She yelled at Tati one more time before hugging her and saying "I'm just happy you're not hurt," She mumbled.   
Tati hugged back, her chin resting on her mothers head. "yeah, Love you too mom. By the way, where's Zuli?" She asked as she stopped hugging her mother and looked around.  
"I don't know honestly, she went out with her friends probably," Her mother replied. "Huh. Okay, Anyways, I'm going somewhere with Elizabeth, want me to get something for ya while I'm out?" She asked. Her mother made a list and handed the piece of paper to her daughter.     
"Alrighty, I'll be back in a few hours, don't destroy the house" Tati finger gunned her way out her mothers room and headed to her car.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The time was around 4PM. Elizabeth and Tati were sitting in Elizabeth's living room, on the couch. Elizabeth was writing in a book and Tati was staring up at the ceiling, getting close to falling asleep.  
"Shorty," Tati slouched. "Hm?" She responded, "What's with these mathematical shows anyway? You hate these," Tati raised an eyebrow. Elizabeth scoffed "I'm not watching it, I only put this on because its quiet," She continued writing.  
"Aye, what are you writing anyway?" Tati snatched the book away. "Hey! Tati!" She growled. "Oh. It's in Spanish. well fuck, I learned only a little of this but I still have nooo clue what this says," Tati shrugged and gave it back.  
"Next time ask," The short Hispanic said with an attitude. "Awwe, c'mooon, You can't stay mad at your blueberry," She slung an arm around Elizabeth. "What do ya want from me? A kiss? I'll give ya that any day," Tati looked in her girlfriends eyes, looking through her clear glasses.   
Without a word Elizabeth kissed the blueberry roughly. "Mmph!" a noise came from Tati's throat. A minute passed and Elizabeth removed her lips from Her partner's. "You didn't kiss back?" Elizabeth tilted her head "Caught me by surprise," Tati laughed.   
Later that night, Tati returned home. She handed her mother the things she wanted her to get and plopped onto her black comforter on her bed. Taking her black zip-up jacket off and stretching, still laying down.   
"Fuck, I'm hungry.."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile with Maddie,  
"Ugh, Should I even go home? I mean I could go to Tati's house.." Maddie sighed as she sat against a street light pole. She looked at the stars and remembered the talk Her and Tati had, She took a deep breath and looked back at the ground. "Fuck it, I'll go to Tati's and sleep at her place," She stood up and puled out her phone.   
"Aye Tati. You're not headin' to bed yet right? Mk. Come pick me up. COME PICK ME UP IF YOU'RE GETTING FOOD YOU BITCH. I ain't going to my house cause I don't feel like dealing with her," She hung up and waited for her to show up.   
Less than ten minutes, Tati pulled up and opened the passengers seat door. "Get the fuck in ya idiot," Tati laughed. "Thanks," Maddie rolled her eyes and sat down in the car.   
"Aye, Tati," Maddie relaxed in the seat "Qué?" She responded.   "Yo quiero Taco Bell." Maddie looked over at her. "Mk, How much money you got?" Tati asked "Uhm," Maddie checked her jacket pockets and jean pockets "10 bucks," She pulled out ten single dollars. "It's fine, I got a 20 so I'll get You, Mom, Lil Satan (Sister), And myself somethin'" Tati grabbed a 20 dollar bill from her bra.   
"I mentioned how happy I am to have you right?" Maddie smiled and looked back up to the sky.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later on Tati and Maddie were walking up the stairs to Tati's house. Tati Unlocked the front door and wobbled in with Taco Bell bags in her arms.   
"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST YOU NEARLY BIT A WOMAN MADDIE! WHAT THE HELL?" Tati exhaled roughly and set the bags of food gently onto the coffee table nearest to her. "GIMME MY FOOD YOU BLUEBERRY BITCH," Maddie said as she slammed her body into Tati's. "Oh, Hey, Maddie," Tati's mother as she popped up around a corner.   
"Hey Kristen, It's good to  see you.." Maddie greeted her. She knew her mother was going through things so  she decided to behave around her.  
 "Hey Mom, I got'cha some food," Tati said as she passed her mother a bag. "Thank you, Tat,"  She smiled and walked to her bedroom.  
"Welp, lets get this KFC stuff to lil satan then lets head to my room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After Maddie and Tati ate their food, Tati laid on her back onto the bed, her body in a vertical position and Maddie laying the opposite way, Horizontally, On top of Tati's torso area.  
The two said good night to each other and drifted off to sleep  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Here are two things to clear up, The timing during these chapters currently is in December, Also I'm not going to go into describing clothing with much detail since I'm not good at describing clothing.


End file.
